Friends with Kids
by Eternal. Oncer. 1020
Summary: My contribution to SwanQueen Week, Day 5 Best Friend Romance. Titled Friends with Kids, after the movie on which it is based, and set about 2 and a half years from where season 4 ended (Henry is 14). It will start out rated T but will more than likely change to M. Regina and Emma are best friends now. Regina proposes an idea to Emma that is intriguing.
1. Part 1

The ringing of the phone startled Regina. She hadn't been sleeping. No. She never got more that three hours sleep when he was there. She was staring at the ceiling wondering what she was even doing anymore when the vibrating of her phone knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" she rasped into the receiver.

"Death by shark or alligator?"

"Miss Swan," she looked at the clock, "its 3 am."

"Come on Gina you have to answer. Death by shark or alligator."

"Ohhh. I don't know. The likelihood that I'd I be killed by either is extremely low. I mean I don't really swim in the ocean except on the rare occasion you and Henry drag me to the beach and alligators live primarily in marshes, swamps, and lakes in the deep southeastern U.S. where I never plan to go. Doesn't the premise of the game demand that both deaths be possible."

"What if you are on an airplane and it goes down in a swamp or in the ocean and you are not killed on impact?"

"Alright fine. Shark. Alligators drown you before they actually eat you. With sharks its quicker. Less drawn out."

There was an almost deafening silence between them before Emma spoke again, "Were you awake too or did I wake you?"

"You didn't wake me Emma."

"Oh good," another pause, "is he there?"

Sigh, she peaked over at the naked form of Robin Hood sleeping soundly next to her his breathing remained even. She swung her legs out of bed and tiptoed to the door. Slipping out of her bedroom and walking briskly but quietly down the hall to the stairs.

"Regina?"

"Ya he's here. I was just going downstairs to talk. Is Captain Guyliner there?"

"No. I don't do THAT with Henry around. We had a date that ended up in his room at the Inn… but I couldn't sleep so now I'm walking home."

"Ahhh. Miss Swan, your fear of commitment is showing."

"MY fear of commitment? What about you? You've been engaged for… two years now. I mean I know you said no rush but…"

"I don't want to have this discussion with you tonight just like I didn't want to have this discussion with your mother two days ago. You Charmings, push, push, push. It's not like you and I are getting married."

"No… it's not."

"How are you and Killian doing? Are you going to move in with him?"

"No. Probably for the same reason that you are not going to move in with Robin despite the fact that you two are engaged."

"Because of Henry?"

"No," there was another pause before Emma spoke again, "I'm thinking that I'm going to break up with Hook."

"Why Emma? He's so in love with you."

"It's completely one sided. I've known for a while now that he isn't my person. My true love. He's just filler and I don't think its fair to him anymore considering he's trying to build a life with me and I don't feel the same way. It was fine at first. We had some fun, there was some playful banter, and the sex is pretty good but I just don't feel anything more substantial for him. Since we are no longer constantly on the brink of death it made me realize he's… not really long term material."

"Henry will be disappointed."

"Not really. Last week Hook made a thinly veiled innuendo towards me when Henry was in the room. I swear I thought the kid was gonna punch him. Turns out our little boy is not so little or boyish anymore. He was so pissed." Emma laughed and it made Regina smile and chuckle as well. Just as quickly her laugher faded.

Regina swallowed a lump in her throat, "I'm gonna call off the engagement."

"I know."

"You know? How do you know? I didn't even know until about an hour ago."

"Is sex with Robin that bad?" Emma smirked. She could hear Regina huff on the other end of the line.

"Miss Swan…"

"I'm sorry. I guess what tipped me off is the way you've been with him lately: distant, moody, over-sensitive. I mean those traits are old Regina. Not my best friend Regina. I know you. I've know you for five years. Is it something in particular that sparked this revelation or are you just sick of your bed smelling like pine cones?"

"Ha… ha," Regina deadpanned, "I don't know. It's a lot of little things. Honestly, I don't feel like me anymore. Not the Evil Queen me but me, Regina. I don't love him. I feel like I should and I've been trying for so long but I don't. How did you say it? He's not my person. Stupid pixie dust!" Regina rested her elbows on the kitchen counter and put her head in her hands, "I've got to tell him."

"Yeah…" Emma sighed deeply watching the steam from her breath float in front of her face, "Well I'm home. Why don't you come to brunch tomorrow at my mom and dad's house? It'll be fun." Emma begged and then smirked devilishly, "And there will be mimosas."

"Alright but do not say one word about Robin to your mother."

"You got it. Goodnight doll."

"Goodnight Emma."

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

Regina strode hastily toward Granny's Diner where Henry's other mother

had texted her to meet at 10:30am. They would be walking to Snow White and Prince Charming's new abode which was not far. They had left the loft to Emma about a year ago and moved nearer to the sheriffs station into a quaint single family home in a residential neighbor. Somewhere, they had said, Neal would enjoy growing up. It had been beneficial for all involved. Henry got his own room at Emma's and Emma got her parents to stop hovering over her and focus on her baby brother who needed a lot more coddling then she did.

"Hey. You're late. It's so unlike you."

"I did it. He cleaned out his drawer this morning and took the whole thing surprisingly well."

"That's great Gina. I'm happy for you." Emma hugged her. It didn't last long, "A free woman at last. We might need to go celebrate your newfound freedom this weekend. Shots are on me." Emma linked her arm with Regina's.

Regina smirked at her friend as they set off down Main St. arm in arm. They walked in silence for a minute.

"Aneurysm or cancer? I mean aneurysm is quick and painless and you're gone. But cancer you get to stick around for a while say your goodbyes to those you love etc."

The blonde thought about it for a while, "I think I'm going to go with aneurysm. I don't want to suffer and be in constant pain. I don't want to see it coming. Ok. I got one: death by drowning or fire?"

Regina smiled at the game they had started playing together than never seemed to let up, "Why are we so fixated on such horrible, gruesome, and depressing scenarios?"

"I think your deflecting," Emma countered which caused Regina to let out a hearty laugh which not many people had ever witnessed.

"Alright. I would most definitely prefer drowning. It is painless. Like going to sleep. Burned alive you would feel everything." Regina looked up from where they were walking as she felt Emma stop walking. They were standing in front of the Charming residence and Regina just couldn't resist, "Just as charming as I remember it."

Emma smirked at her, opening the gate that lead up the front walk and allowing Regina to go first toward the charming abode (Charming abode?).

Emma reached for the knocker and rapped on the front door. Quite the commotion was happening inside. If Emma and Regina hadn't noticed on their way up the front walk, they certainly noticed now. A child's joyful yells could be heard from through the door. It was at that point that Emma decided to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed the front door knob and turned sticking her head inside her parents home first and calling out a, "Hello?"

"Emma dear come on in we are running just a little behind schedule." Emma saw her mother's retreating form disappear into the kitchen. Emma took Regina's coat and her own signature, red leather jacket to hang on the coat rack that sat by her parents front door. When she turned around moments later to a child's squeal, she held her arms open just in time to catch her brother in her arms. He was wearing only his pull-ups and clearly avoiding his mother "Mama!"

Emma and Regina both laughed. His attempts to say Emma always came out mama. It didn't help that Henry constantly called Emma Mama or Ma as well. "Gina!"

"Hello Neal. Aren't we looking underdressed today?" She chuckled at his toothy grin so much like his much older sister. Just then Snow came rushing into the room to catch her son.

"Emma would you please tell your brother that he needs to get dressed. He listens to you."

"Come on lil man lets go get some clothes on. If I have to wear 'em so do you."

"Thank god for that." Regina smirked as Emma glared whilst walking her baby brother to his room to put on clothes.

Snow gave Regina a warm smile and pulled her in for a hug, "How are things with Robin?"

"Wow. Ten seconds without butting into my life. That must be a new record." She smirked at Snow who just looked innocently into Regina's eyes.

"I just want you to be happy Regina and it seems like something is the matter if you refuse to marry the man who loves you."

"Yes well so much for the man who loves me. He didn't even put up a fight when I called off the engagement this morning and told him that I didn't love him that way. He didn't say anything really. Other than he's been feeling guilty about everything thats happened with Zelena and Tucker. He's been feeling it for a while I know and I don't think it helped when I refused to take her revenge spawn and raise him as my own. It's not his fault that Zelena is his mother but I couldn't forcibly take a child from its mother. Not after everything I've been through with Henry. I know all too well how that feels."

"Well this is kind of a shock but I guess I knew something was up for a while. I just thought," Snow looked down at her hands which were clutched together in front of her, "I thought maybe it had something to do with your marriage to my father." Snow looked sadly into Regina's eyes.

Regina sighed as much as she hated to comfort Snow White, "Listen Snow. Nothing that happened between Leopold and I has any baring on any marriage I have in the future. It was a different time, a different life and I was a different person so don't feel responsible or guilty anymore. I've learned an important thing these last few years. You have to let go and move on. That is how you earn your happiness."

A throat cleared behind them as Emma came back in the room holding a much more reserved Neal in her arms. She hugged her mother, kissed her on the cheek and handed Neal over to the brunette woman.

"Well it seems as if someone has come down a few pegs," Snow smiled at her son, "I'm going to just take him next door. Mrs. Jeffries offered to babysit for a while today. She just adores your brother. I'll be back in a minute."

When Snow was out the door, Emma and Regina headed to the covered porch at the back of the house where Emma assumed their brunch gathering would be held. Her mother had put out quite the spread as if she had forgotten it was only the three of them. There were little cucumber finger sandwiches, veggies and dip, deviled eggs, ham and pickle roll-ups, and, Emma's favorite, Banana Crumb Cake.

"Hey I heard what you said about Robin. I'm real sorry Gina. If anyone deserves someone who will fight for her its you," Emma gave her a half smile as she filled a plate with a little of everything and handed it to Regina.

"Thanks Emma. I truly appreciate you saying that. I do know that I am a difficult woman to live with so I don't really blame him for making a clean getaway. I'm a bit disappointed though. I've enjoyed being a surrogate mother to Roland and enjoyed having a child around again."

"I kinda know what you mean. I keep thinking that if I tell Killian it's over, I may not get another chance to have a child for a long time and honestly I'd really like to do it at least once from the beginning."

"You are breaking up with Killian?" Snow had reentered the brunch party with perfect timing as always.

"Mom I don't want a lecture either. I don't love him. He's an overgrown teenage boy. End of discussion."

"Alright fine. All I want is for you girls to be happy and if Robin and Killian are not your happiness I just hope you find the right person. Sooner rather than later." Emma and Regina both just gaped at Snow who's statement that they should continue down a path that, for now at least, led away from perfectly acceptable suitors had shocked them.

"Thanks mom you are taking this extremely well."

"Yes well I haven't slept since your brother was born maybe I'm just finally succumbing to insanity. Just revel in this small victory. More nagging is coming your way down the road I'm sure." They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the early afternoon together.

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

Three weeks passed and two best friends enjoyed the newly single life with family dinners will their son and drunken Friday nights with too many tequila shots. It was a full three and a half weeks later on a Wednesday afternoon that Emma's cellphone rang. She was sitting at her desk in the sheriff's station leaning all the way back in her desk chair and throwing a tennis ball straight up in the air and catching it when the phone buzzed nearly causing Emma to fall backwards before she righted herself.

"Sheriff Swan," she answered in the event this actually was a work call. In the struggle to not fall onto the station floor, she had not looked at the caller ID. There was no answer, "Hello?" She pulled the phone away from her face and glanced at it seeing the mayors face on the screen, "Regina? What's up?"

"Did you mean what you said a couple weeks ago?"

Emma was very concerned about the way Regina was acting, "Um… probably not. You know I don't mean half of what I say. Unless of course you want me to say I meant it in which case I meant every word and would stand by it to the death," Emma smirked at her own humor.

"If you are not busy I need you to come by the house tonight. Alone."

"Oh… kay… is everything alright?" Emma sounded concerned, "you are acting very strange."

"Just please come by the house tonight at 6. I'll feed you and there's something I really want to run by you but not over the phone. Alright?"

"Alright then I'll see you at 6 tonight."


	2. Part 2

Regina was dressed to the nines when she opened the door for Emma that evening although Emma couldn't remember a time when she wasn't. Maybe once in a while on a movie night with Henry Regina wore yoga pants or even pajamas but even Regina's pajamas looked like she was about to strut down a runway.

"Come on in I was just rotating the lasagne. Meet me in the den. Help yourself to a drink if you'd like."

Regina seemed flustered and that made Emma even more nervous about what her best friend wanted to talk about. Was Regina sick? OMG and she'd been so insensitive asking her her preferred ways to die. What if Regina really was dying? Tears gathered in Emma's eyes but she shook her head. Maybe it was good news. Regina had not broken any bad news to her and she was already a mess. She needed to snap out of it. She poured herself a scotch and drank deeply from the glass. Then she poured an apple cider for Regina. About a minute later, Regina came into the room apologizing profusely to Emma for keeping her waiting.

Emma laughed humorlessly, "Is this some kind of business meeting? You are acting strange. There is absolutely nothing to apologize for would you sit down and relax because you are making me extremely nervous."

Regina smiled at Emma to reassure her that everything was okay and sat down on the sofa her knee resting against Emma's. Emma handed her the cider and Regina nodded a thank you and downed it, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said a couple weeks ago about how you'd like another shot from the beginning to raise a child well frankly so would I. I'd like a chance to raise a child in an environment where they know about my past but also that I've changed and am no longer the evil queen. I was looking forward to mothering Roland because I didn't have to hide myself from him and he already loved me for me but I couldn't marry Robin just to be a mother to his son. I also have not lost all hope that some day I will find the person I truly love and am meant to be with. Physically I am incapable of bearing a child, another unfortunate hurtle, so that leaves adoption or surrogacy. I don't know that my circumstances here are really ideal for either at this point but then I had a kind of crazy notion," Regina stopped talking and took a deep breath in then out, "What if you and I had a baby?"

Emma gaped at Regina and the brunette looked hopefully at her waiting for her to speak, "Regina, you do realize that we are both woman right?"

"Of course silly we would create the child through magical means and then implant it inside you."

"Why me?"

"Magically or otherwise, I can not become pregnant. Something that long ago seemed freeing and now feels like a shackle."

"Regina either way this seems a little crazy I mean why choose me. Other than my comment about wanting a do over."

"Honestly when the idea came to me I thought it was crazy but it makes too much sense to me now. First of all, you are the best friend I've ever had despite our past. We have the same values and morals. The biggest pro that I can not get past though is that we already have a son together. If we had this baby together they would have the same parents. Granted you and I didn't make Henry together but we are the only two parents he has left. Imagine this: what if I adopt a baby say and I get married. I am raising the baby with my husband and Henry is there every other week and I have an aneurysm and die," Regina smirked at Emma referencing her own "would you rather?" from the same day this had all began three weeks ago, "if that happened the child that I adopted would stay with my husband and Henry would live with you. What would happen though if that baby was ours?"

"I'd get Henry AND the baby."

"Exactly. And we don't break up Henry and his sibling."

"I don't know Regina how would this all work? Do you even have a plan other than knocking me up?"

Regina glared at Emma, "I have some thoughts. Its going to be a little difficult the first year but so far I had one thought thats actually been there for a while I just didn't know how you would feel about this in normal circumstances."

"Regina just tell me."

"I own the home next door, the one on the North side. I had rented it out for about 28 years but then the curse broke and no one wanted to live next door to the Evil Queen so it's been vacate for the last four years almost. It's a four bedroom, three bathroom home. I was hoping that you and Henry would consider moving there and then there will be plenty of room for all of you. Also then you'll be out of that tiny loft. You could even sublet it if you want to. That way if things feel too crowded or overwhelming here you have a place to go."

"I don't know Regina I don't think I can afford the rent on a place like that. How much is your mortgage?"

"Emma, you don't understand. When I came here with the curse, I owned both these homes outright. I was charging $1000 a month to the people who lived there but that money went into a fund for my children's educations over the last 32 years. Granted it hasn't brought any income the last few years but I think we could work out a deal. How much do you pay for the loft?"

"Um. $850."

"Ok so I think you should move into the house and rent out your loft for $850. $500 a month is all you'll have to pay to live in the house, the income from which STILL goes into a fund for our children's educations and you have an extra $350 a month that you are normally spending on rent to do whatever you want with. Or you could give up the loft altogether. Your choice." Regina was smiling at Emma very proud of her plan overall.

"But Regina a place that big has more overall expenses. Utilities and maintenance. Thats a lot of house to clean," Emma whined.

"Well utilities yes would be a little more expensive than you pay now but not $350 more expensive. As far as maintenance and cleaning goes, I have people for that stuff don't worry. Just your friendly neighborhood landlady. I have both a maintenance man and a cleaning lady who comes twice a week." Regina was beaming again. She had shot down Emma's first attempt to not move in next door.

"Alright fine I get your point but I'm still not entirely sure you and I should have a magical child just because you have this house next door I could live in."

"Just do me a favor and think about it for a little while. Move into the house next door and if you don't want to do it, we won't do it."

"Ok. Can we eat now because I am starving, you've given me a lot to think about and I can't think on an empty stomach?"

"Absolutely."

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

Emma had agreed that she would move in next door to Regina. It made financial and custodial sense. Emma and Regina had been doing so well over the last few years as co-parents and friends that at least that much seemed logical. So the week after the fourth of July, Henry and Emma had all their belongings brought to the new house which Regina had graciously furnished the week prior. Emma and Henry brought only their belongings and left all furniture but their beds in the apartment.

"Knock knock," Regina called out as she poked her head into the kitchen to see Emma standing on the counter.

"Hey doll! The house looks great. Thanks again for the stuff," Emma beamed at Regina.

"You are gonna break your neck you know that right?"

Emma jumped effortlessly off the counter landing gracefully on her bare feet, "Awww. Are you worried about me, mom?" Emma stuck out her bottom lip and Regina pinched her in the side causing Emma to giggle.

"You behave like a child sometimes Miss Swan."

"A child you love," Emma's smile coupled with the statement caused Regina to swallow a lump in her throat.

"Yes well I hope you and Henry have everything you need and if not just let me know," her smile was a little strained but Emma didn't seem to notice.

Regina turned to leave but was stopped by a hand in her's, "Hey listen tonight Henry is going to a sleepover and I thought it would be fun to have a girls night. I need to talk to you about something anyways."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and nodded, "Okay."

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

Emma sat on the sofa in her new house. She was marveling at her new entertainment setup when she heard the front door.

"Emma, I'm here and I brought your favorite movie," Regina called from the foyer.

"In here."

"Hey."

"So you brought Weekend at Bernie's?"

"No, better. I brought Notting Hill."

"Oh come on Regina you know thats only for when I'm feeling sappy," Emma whined.

"Well what about when I'm feeling sappy?"

"You? Sappy? Ok who are you and what have you done with Regina?"

Regina laughed and flopped down on the couch next to Emma handing her the movie, "Fine we can watch whatever you want. I don't care. Where's the wine?"

"Alright calm down alky," Emma laughed but instead of getting up to go and get the wine or put in the movie she sat there silently for a few seconds before, "I want to have a baby with you."

Regina had her head tilted back and her eyes were closed but they flew open when Emma spoke, "What?" Regina looked at Emma. She wasn't sure she heard right.

"I said I want to have a baby with you. I want it to have two loving parents who get each other and who will be there forever for it. I know you, Regina and I trust you. I couldn't imagine a better co-parent for my child." Emma gave Regina a smile and hoped Regina hadn't changed her mind about the idea because she had thought long and hard and she really wanted this.

"Really? You want to do this?" Regina was tearing up and hoping that Emma wasn't just joking with her.

Emma took Regina's hands in hers and turned to face her, "Really. I want to do this. It's a great idea. I would like to know a little bit more about how you plan to magically impregnate me but I want to have another baby and I want you to be his or her mother just as much as I am."

"You realize that this child will be no different than any other pregnancy other than how you are impregnated. I will take your essence, mixed with mine and a doctor will inseminate you. From there on out it's no different than any other pregnancy."

"You are not going to talk me out of this Regina. I am glad to know the general process though so thank you," Emma gave one of her thousand watt smiles. One the Regina had mostly seen her give to Henry. Regina knew in that moment: Emma wanted this.

"There is one other thing I think you should know," Regina chewed her bottom lip, "there is a chance that this may be unsuccessful and I want you to know everything. I am not entirely sure that my own infertility may not cause this whole thing to fail. The odds of us successfully conceiving a child, much like In Vitro Fertilization, are not 100 percent. If it is not possible, should we consider a sperm donor?"

"Hey you know what? I believe that this will work but frankly, it took me a while to get used to this whole idea and to be completely honest I want to do this with you. I am agreeing to have a baby that is half Regina and for now I want to focus on that. We can cross that bridge if we come to it until then, I am counting on you to get me good and pregnant." Emma and Regina both laughed and Regina wiped a small bit of moisture from her face.

Emma cleared her throat and downed her own glass of vine, "Screw it. Bring on the sappy movies."

"As you wish."

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Alright Sheriff I'm going to need you to lay back on the table so I can do an ultrasound." Dr. Ross instructed a very nervous Emma Swan.

Emma laid back on the table and Regina reached for her hand and squeezed causing the blonde woman to almost visibly relax. The transvaginal ultrasound probe was inserted and Emma breathed in and out so as not to tense up again. They all looked to the screen which lit up and Emma couldn't make much of what she was seeing.

The doctor clicked a few buttons and froze the image, extracting the probe and smiling at the two completely clueless mothers to be. She actually laughed a little at the looks they were giving the screen. Emma was squinting a little and Regina's mouth was open but her eyes were searching all over like she didn't know where to look.

Dr. Ross took pity on them and spoke first, "You see this tiny blob that looks kinda like a bean," she pointed to the middle of the screen and Regina's eyes finally settled and she smiled, "that is your baby. The implantation was a success. Congratulations Moms." Emma looked at Regina smiling from ear to ear.

Without thinking Regina kissed Emma's forehead, "We did it."

"Well we did the easy part, getting me pregnant," Emma laughed, "its the next eighteen years, eight months thats the real challenge."

"I'm going to go print a couple copies of your baby's first picture. I'll print one for each of you. Any others?"

"Make it a total of 4." The doctor nodded her head and left the room.

Emma gave Regina a confused look, "One for you, one for me, one for Henry and one for your parents."

"I thought we weren't going to tell my parents yet?"

"Well I was thinking when we tell them we could give it to them. I think we need to tell them when you are about three months along because after that you'll start showing and it will get more and more troublesome to hide. Especially in those tight clothes you wear."

"I never heard you complaining about my tight clothes before," Emma smirked.

"I'm not complaining now I'm simply stating that they will not be ideal much longer," Regina gave a her a playful grin right back.

The doctor reentered the room, "Here we are. Four prints of the bundle of joy."

"Thank you again Dr. Ross."

"You two are very welcome. Emma I sent your prenatal prescriptions to the pharmacy downstairs under my name and I will call you when its ready and you can pick it up from me directly. I know you two are trying to be discrete for now and this town is a walking rumor mill so to ensure your privacy I am willing to keep a tight seal on this for as long as you need to."

"Thank you so much Doctor," Regina shook her hand, "your discretion is very much appreciated. Emma I have to get back to the office and it's probably best we don't leave together. I will see you later?" Regina took her copy of the ultrasound from the doctor.

"Bye doll. Go run the town like the badass you are." Regina shook her head back and forth at Emma's comment but left the room smiling none the less.

"I want to thank you as well doctor. Its been a rough go for Regina and you being on our side really helps her a lot."

"No problem Emma I think what you two are doing makes perfect sense. Get dressed and go home and rest now. You have a tiny human to grow."

Emma laughed, "Alright doc I will."

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

"Would you rather die painlessly and completely alone or in constant agonizing pain with the love of your life by your side?"

"Painlessly. I don't want to suffer. Plus I'm not even sure I believe in the true love thing anymore. I mean my parents might have it but maybe not. Supposedly Robin was your true love and look how that turned out."

"So you'd rather die alone even if there is a love of your life out there?"

"Ya pretty much," Emma's legs were draped across Regina's lap and they were watching TV at Emma's like they did every Friday night now that Emma couldn't drink. Emma was eating a large bowl of Neapolitan ice cream and mindlessly licking her spoon.

"What do you think of the name Megan?" Regina asked looking up from _The Big Book of Baby Names_.

"I don't know. I knew a Megan once and she was a total bitch."

Regina smirked, "Well in all fairness you probably would have said that about the name Regina a few years back as well."

Emma glared and chose to ignore her, "I like Cassandra or Alexandra."

"I could live with either of those. What if it's a boy?"

"I really like traditional names because I think the name should sound good next to Henry's, ya know? Does that sound weird?"

"Not really. I like Joshua or Benjamin."

Emma nodded her approval, "Hey I wanted to ask you. If we have a boy, could we give him the name David? Like as a middle name? I really want to do something for my parents and I do like the name David."

"I like that. Benjamin David Swan, Joshua David Swan," Regina tried the names together smiling, "sounds pretty good."

"Actually I was thinking that the baby should have your name. I mean Henry already has the last name Mills and remember, we are trying to solidify them as siblings here. That is the entire point."

"Emma I'm flattered that you want both to have my name but I was actually thinking a hyphenated last name so they are tied to both of us. I've already had the paperwork together for a while for you to officially adopt Henry and to change his last name so how about a compromise: Swan-Mills?"

"Regina I just don't think of it as a big deal because the foster system gave me my name. I'm not attached to the idea of having my children have my name just that my children know I love them and they feel safe and loved always. So I want Benjamin or Joshua or Cassandra or Alexandra to have the name Mills. I will gladly make Henry's adoption official but I want to leave his name just as it is. Is that ok?" Emma looked a little sheepish.

"Well dear I appreciate that I really do and if you are sure that you aren't going to potentially regret that decision then I am totally on board," Regina reassured Emma with a smile and a pat to her knee.

"Thanks Regina you know I remember being pregnant the first time and it was the worst. I was 18, abandoned by my boyfriend and I was in prison. You'd think after that experience I would be scared to do it again but I just know you are going to make this easy and painless for me. I trust you completely to take care of me."

"Anything for my baby mama," Regina gave Emma comforting yet playful smile. She got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to get herself and Emma some more water. Regina went straight to the sink leaning over it a bit and white knuckling the counter. She couldn't help this feeling she had been having lately. Whenever Emma complimented her or spoke highly of her, even though she didn't think she deserved it, Regina's stomach would somersault, an overwhelming yet not entirely unpleasant sensation. She took a deep breath to settle it. The brunette filled the glasses and headed back to the living room where she new the pregnant blonde was waiting. The butterflies in her stomach took flight again.


	3. Part 3

***Author Note: I totally got traumatized looking up birth/pregnancy stuff this week. I clicked on a link and there was a "featured video" of a water birth and no matter where you scrolled on the page you could not get rid of it in the side-bar! I've gotten so used to videos playing in the side-bar I didn't even notice until there was blood and baby head stretching stuff. It was weird and awful and it may be natural but I should always have a choice to watch something or not. I am DEATHLY afraid of sharks (like I get the shakes just seeing a shark) and it was Shark Week last week, for those of you who don't know, and they advertise that crap a bunch but I wasn't traumatized by sharks once. I gotta give Discovery Channel and Animal Planet some kudos... but not pregnancy websites apparently! **Also thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback. I love reviews especially. Hint. Hint. :) Here's a new update for all you lovelies out there. Enjoy!**

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

 **WEEK 11**

"I'm really nervous about telling Henry. Aren't you?"

"Not particularly. Our son has expressed nothing but the desire to have us be happy over the years and having another child is going to make us both happy. I think he is going to love it. He always wanted a little sister to spoil and protect. You know how much he loves being the hero."

The women were in Regina's attic looking for boxes of Henry's old baby clothes to go through and sort. Regina had expressed that she wanted to at least get a couple boxes sorted each weekend. Since they didn't yet know the baby's sex Emma had suggested that they sort into categories: anything that could potentially be reused, anything Regina wanted to save as "just Henry's", and anything that was donation or simply trash Regina had been too sentimental to discard years ago.

"I know but you don't think that he will think that we are trying to replace him. Do you?"

"Of course not Emma. Henry knows we love him dearly and I think he is old enough now for us to explain our logic in this decision. We will tell him that each of us knew we wanted at least one more child and we figured that at least if you and I have a baby now, together, him and his sibling will have the same two parents. We are trying to make things as conventional as we canfor him in a town where Snow White is his maternal grandmother and Rumpelstiltskin is his paternal Grandfather."

"I appreciate the effort that the two of you put into this decision," the two women who had been too completely engrossed in their conversation to hear their 15 year old son climbing the stairs both turned their heads to look at him when he spoke, "I like the idea of having a younger sibling and even more so that we have the same parents. It will never be awkward like when Emma first came to Storybrooke, we will always be a family."

Emma got up and hugged her son. Moisture gathered in her eyes.

"Ma are you crying?"

"No I got dust in my eyes," Emma lied cause the Mills' to laugh, "alright you two. Laugh now but the crying is only going to become more and more frequent as my hormones go haywire in the next few months."

"By the way, I've known about Emma being pregnant for about three weeks now," Henry smirked at his older mother.

"How?"

"Little things seemed off at first Mom was taking care of you a lot more than usual and never letting you out of her sight for more than a few hours. At first I thought it was because of the move and you guys just getting closer but Emma's always been the protector. I mean she is the savior after all and Mom's just been more that way lately instead of you," Henry paused and smirked, "also I saw the sonogram photo laying on your dresser a couple weeks back."

"Alright snoopy snooperson no more poking around in my room. Oh and don't you say one word to your grandparents yet."

"Hahaha. Alright. I gotta say I'm really glad Hook is not the father cause I was very close to taking more than that guy's hand."

"Henry!"

Emma and Henry laughed at Regina's aghast expression.

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

 **WEEK 14**

"Are you sure we can't just wait until the baby pops out to tell my parents?"

"I'm going to credit both your mother and father with enough brains to notice something up before then. When you suddenly gain 30 pounds all in your midsection, they may get suspicious."

"You are giving them way too much credit doll," Emma smirked at Regina as they walked to the Charming residence like they did every Sunday evening at 5 o'clock.

"If you want, I can tell them. Either way they are probably going to be pretty shocked. I think that it only went so well with Henry because he had time to adjust to the fact that you were pregnant and when he found out that I sired, so to speak, his brother or sister he was just relieved it wasn't the pirate."

"I should probably tell them because the news that it's yours needs to come a couple minutes later. Let's a least give them a minute to process before we tell them that their second grandchild also belongs to the Evil Queen."

Regina stopped walking and Emma realized what she had just said, "Hey I'm sorry Gina. I didn't mean that at all. That is not the person I see and I never have. I'm just… my parent make me a little crazy sometimes thats all and my hormones are out of whack. I honestly don't know what I'm saying these days."

Emma chewed her lip and looked into Regina's eyes when she spoke hoping that she hadn't hurt her friend too badly and feeling like an insensitive jerk.

"I forgive you Emma but I really sincerely hope that you don't believe me to be that person because I want you to trust the person who is your equal in raising your child."

"I do trust you doll. That was stupid what I said and I was being a jerk. I meant absolutely nothing by it."

Emma smirked a little and gave her best voice over impression, "Comments or opinions expressed are those of mob mentality only. The views expressed by Emma's baby brain's interpretation of that mob mentality do not necessarily represent the actual views of Emma Swan, her family or friends." Emma finished her joke disclaimer by reaching for Regina's hands and giving them a light squeeze in her own, "Are we ok?"

"Yeah. You are very lucky you are having my child. I find it increasingly difficult to stay mad at you now that you are pregnant."

Emma gave the brunette her thousand watt grin, "Let's face it, you couldn't really stay mad at me before either."

Twenty minutes later they sat in the Charming's living room, chatting and listening to Neal play happily in the next room.

"Emma you've seemed a little anxious lately, is there something we should know sweetheart?" Emma had not been engaged in the exchange since they'd arrived. She had been distant and Regina and Snow had filled most of the silence talking about Henry and Neal.

"There actually is something that I need to tell you," she took a deep breath, "I'm having a baby."

Snow smiled real wide and Charming looked utterly appalled.

"Oh Emma I'm so happy for you Sweetheart. Charming?" Snow noticed that her husbands mouth was gaping slightly.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this."

"Well I guess that's my queue to leave," Regina joked and Emma threw a dirty look her way.

"Was it the pirate? Because if he did this I will ring his," David was cut off by his daughter.

"Actually Dad it wasn't Killian," Emma stated but did not elaborate.

"I'm afraid that this is my doing," Regina spoke up much to everyone's surprise.

"What do you mean your doing Regina?" Snow asked.

"Well a couple months ago Emma and I discussed the desire we both had to have another child sometime in the future. Neither of us is getting any younger and I explained to Emma that it was indeed possible for the two of us to do so before time runs out. Really Emma is doing me a favor but long story short… the baby that your daughter is carrying is half mine. We agreed that at least if we have a baby together Henry gets a full time sibling. They both have the same two parents. Maybe not technically biologically but for the rest of their lives."

Snow and Charming did not say anything for what seemed like eternity. They just looked at Emma then each other and eventually Regina, which made the pregnant blonde even more anxious. David was the first to make a move and when he moved toward Regina, Emma reached out and took her hand. David did something completely unexpected though. He hugged Regina and breathed out in relief, "Oh thank goodness."

Regina stiffened in his embrace and peered to her right at Emma who couldn't help but smile at how well her father was taking the news. She felt arms wrapping around her as well but unlike Regina she returned her mother's embrace.

Regina cleared her throat after Charming released her, "Yes well," just as Regina started to regain composure Snow pulled her tight against her body.

"Gee Regina I've never seen so many people eager to hug you," Emma joked.

Regina and Snow pulled apart, both of them glaring at Emma.

"So, um, when are we eating?"

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

 **WEEK 34**

"So Mal I really need those memos to go out by Friday and will you call the caterer and make sure that he replaced those tablecloths. This is a business banquet after all."

"Calm down Regina everything will look perfect." The phone had been ringing off the hook all day and Regina and Maleficent had been planning a banquet for the businesses of Storybrooke for a month and a half now and it was finally coming together. The phone rang for what felt like the hundredth time that day and Regina answered it.

"Mayor Mills speaking how can I help today?" She sounded cheerful but Maleficent could still hear the fatigue in her voice.

"What?! Oh my god! I'll be right there."

"I have to go. Emma's in labor," Regina looked as if she'd been shot out of a canon, she was running towards the door. She was gone about a minute before she rushed back into the office and she was looking around frantically scrambling from one corner to the other, "Where is my purse?! I need my keys!"

"Regina you need to be calm. Emma could be in labor for hours and she NEEDS you to be calm."

"I know but Mal, she's only 34 weeks. The baby is 6 weeks early!"

"I'm sure everything is going to be alright. Here is your purse. Here are your keys. Drive carefully because you are going to want to live to see your son or daughter."

"Thanks Mal," Regina hugged her and rushed from her office a little less frantic this time.

Regina rushed into the maternity ward of Storybrooke General ten minutes later and saw Charming waiting for her at the receptionist's desk.

"Hey Regina, how you holding up? Snow said you sounded pretty terrified on the phone but the doctor says she gonna do the best she possible can for both Emma and the baby. Come on. I'll take you to her."

Regina didn't say a word just followed David until they stood in front of a closed wooden door, "Why don't you head on in? Snow said to bring you here and I'm actually going to go pick up Henry from school." He gave her a smile and he was gone. Regina peaked through the window in the hospital room door but couldn't see Emma behind the wall that had the bathroom door on it.

She slowly open the door and stepped into the room. Snow was sitting next to the bed holding Emma's left hand in her own. The blonde was laying at a 45 degree angle with her eyes closed but she must have heard someone entering the room because she looked into Regina's eyes after a couple seconds.

"Hey doll," she sounded exhausted and Regina rushed to her right side when she heard her speak.

"Emma," she was looking the woman over to check for external signs of trouble but she paused so she wouldn't frighten Emma with her own worries, "what happened? Has Dr. Ross been here yet?"

"Yes Gina she said we are gonna be just fine. It's pretty common for In Vitro pregnancies to lead to premature labor so she thinks it may be similar. The problem is, its too late to stop it, the baby is coming. My contracts are only 7 minutes apart."

Regina took a deep breath, "Alright Em. I was worried but if the doctor says its not too early and is optimistic, so am I."

Emma put her hand out and Regina took it, "He's gonna be here soon," she looked at Regina and smiled, placing her hand on her belly.

"He?"

"Oh damn it Mom! You weren't supposed to know! It was a surprise for the rest of you."

"Darn it," Snow 'cursed'.

"What?"

"Well I was really hoping for a girl…"

"Well why don't you have the next one," the argument was cut short by a contraction, "damn it I can't do this noooooooooow," Emma gritted out, "I have to have a baby." She did her lamaze breathing.

"Snow, dear, why don't you go wait with Charming and Henry."

Snow looked to Emma just to make sure was alright, "I'll be fine. Regina is right here with me." Emma reassured her mother and Regina smiled gratefully at Emma.

"You know there was a time when that statement would not have been in the least bit comforting," Snow smirked as Regina glared in her direction, "Alright I'm leaving. Good luck Moms," she threw the last part over her shoulder on the way out the door.

"I swear if she tells them about the sex of the baby I'm gonna kill her. She never could keep a secret."

Just then Dr. Ross entered the room carrying Emma's chart, "Hello ladies, how are we today?"

The former queen looked at Emma waiting for her reply while Emma sarcastically retorted, "Well I don't know how WE are but this shit hurts so I need a damn epidural a.q.a.p."

The doctor gave Emma a confused looked and Regina, smirking, supplied, "As quick as possible."

Dr. Ross chuckled, "Alright Emma," she looked at the chart that monitored Emma's contractions, "can you roll onto your side for me?"

Regina held Emma's hand as the blonde rolled over to face her. The doctor suck a very painful looking needle into Emma's spinal membrane. Emma's face contorted but once the catheter was attached and fluid was traveling into her body she relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Shouldn't the anesthesiologist do that?"

"Normally yes but I've actually been doing my own for years because if I had to wait for that bumbling sack of ineptitude every time, my patients would all be having babies without anesthesia."

"Don't question the woman with the drugs doll," Emma scolded playfully.

"Yes dear," Regina and the doctor smirked at each other.

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

"Owwwwwwwwwww. This hurts. It feels like he's coming out of my ass."

"Oh my god really," Regina moved down to look at the miracle of life.

"Stay up by my head!"

"Sorry. Emma you've got this. Our son is almost here," Regina smoothed sweaty hair away from Emma's eyes.

Emma groaned loudly and pushed a final time. Regina looked down to see a baby that looked too small to be real. Dr. Ross stuck a gloved finger in his mouth and swept it outward. He coughed and then started to cry quietly.

"Oh my god Emma," tears filled Regina's eyes, "he's beautiful. We are so lucky." She wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders and rested her forehead against her's, "you did it." Regina kissed a sweaty brow.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord Regina?"

"Uhhh," Regina let out a shaky breath, "sure. Yeah." She stepped up and snipped where the doctor instructed.

She couldn't take her eyes off her son. She loved him so much already. Regina remembered when she brought Henry home. He was her world and her everything. Now she had another son to love unconditionally. Her heart beat hard in her chest: Joshua David Mills.


	4. Part 4

*****Author's Note: Time is going to continue to move quickly in this fic. We will have some stand stills but this is a BEST FRIEND romance so it may take these best friends a little while to admit their actual feelings for each other (not too long though cause this fic is going to be on the shorter side. Thanks for all the positive feedback so far. I love when you review it keeps me motivated :) Enjoy this next chapter!*****

Emma held a swaddled Joshua in her arms. Both mothers just stared at him.

"He has your chin," Emma said not looking away from her son.

"And your eyes."

They looked at each other now, "Hey doll, thank you. You were great in all this. Very supportive and I just… thanks."

"My pleasure."

They were silent for a while, "Hopefully he has my sense of humor."

"What?"

"Nothing."

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

The baby monitor on Regina's nightstand came to life with the cries of her son. She got up, threw on her robe and headed to the kitchen. She shuffled through her kitchen to the back door. The brunette cut across the yard and opened Emma's back door. She went right for the fridge and located a bottle of Emma's breast milk which she began heating. She heard footsteps and turned to see the blonde coming into the kitchen, "Go back to sleep. I've got it."

"You have GOT to get his nursery finished at your house because the whole point of trading off is so we both can get some sleep and now I'm awake when it is your turn," the blonde wasn't really mad. She smirked at her friend.

"I will this weekend. I was just unprepared to have him in our lives so soon." Regina tested the milk on her wrist and when she was satisfied, wiped her arm and the bottle and headed upstairs to Josh's room. Emma watched Regina rock him while she fed him and hum a soft tune as she did. It was peaceful. She didn't realize she'd dozed off standing up until she felt a soft shake.

"Emma dear, our son is asleep and I am going home," they kissed each other's cheek and said goodnight.

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

The next three months were about the same save for the fact that Joshua now had a nursery at Regina's. They traded off everyday except Sunday which was a family day. They usually spent it all together unless an emergency came up with Regina or Emma's jobs which only happened a couple times and it really only cut into part of the day. The Sundays they did spend all together were fun. They would eat, play games, watch movies, or go to the park. Joshua was still too little for most of the activities but it made them look forward to the day he could enjoy them too.

One Tuesday evening, Emma was home alone watching TV when she got a text from Regina.

 _Can you come over?_

 _Sure. Be right there._

Emma went through the backyard and walked into Regina's house via the backdoor. She could hear quite a commotion going on in the living room. Josh was crying.

"Hey is everything alright?"

"Oh thank god you're here," Regina was emotionally wrung out, Emma could tell, "I've tried everything. I tried changing him, feeding him, burping him, rocking him, swaddling him, but he's been crying like this for two hours and," now she was crying too, "I think he hates me," she sobbed.

"No! He doesn't hate you. He's too young to hate you. He doesn't even have a big enough attention span right now. Seriously his brain is like this big." Emma put her thumb and index finger up about a centimeter apart in front of her face and smiled a little.

"Stop it. Don't say that in front of him," Regina sobbed as Emma took the swaddling wrap that Regina had him in and pulling it off of her.

"Here let my try. You're not a hater are you Josh? You don't hate your mommy," Emma bounced him for a minute making a shooshing sound. The crying got quieter and quieter.

"How did you do that?"

"It's simple. He loves me and he hates you," Emma smirked as Regina smacked her upper bicep with an "Oh," and more tear shed.

Emma hugged Regina with Joshua in between there bodies rocking and shooshing both of them now.

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

Regina was over at Emma's changing Josh, cooing gently to him when Emma came around the corner wearing only her bath robe.

"I need your honest opinion." Regina patted the tabs of his diaper into place and redressed the youngest Mills.

Regina baby talked more to Josh than Emma, "What is it mommy?" Her eyes never leaving her son.

"When do you think it will be okay to get naked with someone again?" Emma opened up the robe flashing her son and his mother although Josh simply bounced in Regina's arms as Regina stared slack-jawed at Emma's naked form.

"Ummm. I think we're a couple weeks out, a month at most."

Emma finally closed her robe, "I'm so incredibly horny its not funny. I haven't had sex in over a year."

Regina snorted having finally recovered, "It's been equally long for me."

"Really? Since Robin? I would have thought by now that everyone would be attempting to woo you. You're gorgeous and you weren't pregnant so…"

"I guess its never really been at the forefront of my mind. In my Evil Queen days there was never a shortage of lovers but here I guess it was never a priority."

"Hmmm. Hey, when I think I'm ready, you want to go on a double date? I'm sure we could find someone willing to date us and if not then we will go out drinking and just find someone willing to sleep with us."

Regina joined in Emma's laughter.

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

"Alright so you know our numbers and do not hesitate to call for any reason," Regina gave Henry her most stern and motherly look.

"Yes I understand Mom but we will be fine. I've been taking care of Josh a lot lately. He's my baby brother. I'd never put him in any danger."

"I know love. I just mean if you get in over your head at any point please," she emphasized her please by pulling him tight into a hug, "call us."

"I will."

"Bye kid," Emma kissed his forehead. The two mothers then moved to their eight month old son sitting on the floor looking at the tv with rapt attention.

"Bye Joshua Mommies love you," Regina picked him up and kissed his chubby little cheek. When Emma reached her son she lifted his little shirt and blew a raspberry onto his stomach which cause him to giggle tremendously and squirm in Regina's arms.

"Bye little man. Be good for your brother."

They both headed towards the front door. Regina kissed Henry's cheek on the way passed and they headed for Regina's Mercedes that was parked in front of the house.

"They will be fine Regina. We really need to let loose every once in a while and it's been a very long time." Emma opened up the drivers door and got in as Regina did the same on the passengers side.

"I still can't believe that neither of us has been asked out on one single date. Are single mother's that unattractive?" Emma pulled onto Mifflin St and headed towards their desired destination for the night, The Rabbit Hole.

"That can't be it though cause we had guys asking us out before we had Josh. I don't know but the only guys willing to date us are creeps anyways."

"I know. I did get asked out once. Did I tell you Whale asked me on a date?"

Regina laughed, "And what did you say?"

"Obviously I said no and I pointed out to him that he had been kind of a jerk to me in the past as well as to you, my best friend and mother of my children AND oh yeah! He slept with my mother!"

Regina was laughing so much she could barely breathe, "What is wrong with us that these are the kind of people that ask us out?"

"Nothing. It's this stupid town," she sighed and looked at Regina, "I'm getting good and drunk tonight." Emma pulled up in front of the bar and saw both Snow and Ruby's cars, "Looks like the gang is already here."

"Well if you hadn't been so reluctant to leave," Regina threw a smirk at Emma.

"Me?! It was you who was practically crying about leaving Josh for a couple hours."

"I miss him already."

"Jeez. Were you this way with Henry?"

"Pretty much."

"Well tonight you need to forget that you have two children and get a little lady love cause it never hurts to sweep out the cobwebs."

"Thank you for that eloquent advise."

"From your vagina," Emma very seriously enunciated.

"Yes! I understand!"

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

Regina and Emma came up the front walk after their girl's night only a little tipsy and laughing hysterically at how drunk Emma's mother had been. David had come to drag her out of the bar and she had flashed half the town of Storybrooke on her way out the door.

"This was so much fun. Too bad we didn't get lucky," Emma gave Regina a raised eyebrow.

"Who needs a man when I have you?" Regina blurted and when she realized how her slip up could be interpreted she added, "I mean hoes before bros right?"

Emma was cracking up and being a little tipsy made her unsteady on her feet. She doubled over reaching toward the top step and roughly sat down on Regina's front stoop, "Chicks before dicks. Besties before testies. Uteruses before duderuses."

Regina sat down next to Emma. Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder, "We're so good together Regina. Why can't relationships be like this?"

Regina held her breath not knowing exactly where Emma was going with this.

Emma sighed, "Well, we also have an advantage because we're not sleeping together, and we're not attracted to each other, so there's none of that sex stuff to get in the way. Ya know?"

All Regina could do was nod.

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

Snow heard a banging on her front door at 7am. She rushed to answer it and was very surprised to see the Mayor on her front stoop. It was very early in the morning for one. Secondly, she was unaccompanied by either her daughter or grandson which was a very rare thing.

"We need to talk. I don't really have anyone else I can talk to about this."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Come on in." It must be serious. Emma and Regina were best friends and anything Regina ever wanted or needed to talk about she shared with Emma. It was a surprising yet not unwelcome development.

Regina looked a little lost like she didn't know where in the house she should be headed exactly. She turned back to Snow, "Is David home?"

"Oh… No. He already headed to work. He's dropping Neal at preschool on his way so he left early. Let's go sit in the kitchen. I'll pour us some tea."

Snow headed that way and Regina followed close behind. Snow noticed how jittery she seemed since she arrived. She gestured for Regina to take a seat at the island and she moved about the kitchen pouring Regina some tea. She sat the cup in front of Regina and looked expectedly at her. Regina didn't say anything.

"Regina what is going on, you are starting to scare me?"

"Everyone is fine but something has happened."

"Still not helping!"

"I think… I think I'm in love with… someone."

"Oh thank god!" The pixie hair brunette put a hand over her heart, "And you can drop the anonymity I know it's Emma," Mary Margret gave her a look that said 'oh please'.

Regina didn't put up a fight, "Alright fine it is. I'm so scared. I keep thinking that all that can come of this is pain. I don't want to hurt my children. I don't want to hurt Emma."

"Hurt your children? Regina. The two of you are so utterly clueless it actually is becoming painful for me to watch. Do you love Emma?"

"Yes."

"Does Emma love you?"

"I don't know. She's said so a couple times but loving someone and being in love with them are different. Maybe she will always see me as her best friend. I don't want to get hurt but this hurts so much too. I want to approach her but this could blow up in my face."

"Why don't you let me talk to her? I'll be real subtle."

"You are about as subtle as a gunshot dear."

"Well fine then just tell her."

SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015 - - - - SQW2015

It had almost been a year. Emma could not believe it. Josh was already turning one. Regina and her mother had been planning a birthday party for Josh non-stop for two weeks while Emma, Henry, and of course Josh sat on the sidelines observing. It was on a particularly beautiful Saturday afternoon that Emma and Henry had been sick of the arguing and decided to go for a walk. Emma pushed Josh in his stroller. A spring, Maine breeze cooled Emma and her sons as they walked along the Storybrooke trail systems that Emma and Regina had collaborated on to establish two years earlier.

"What's going on with you and Mom lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well neither of you have been on a date in like a year and I don't know. Are you even trying to find someone to be with romantically?" Emma could barely believe her ears. Her son was giving her a lecture about dating, "I mean you aren't getting any younger."

"Thanks Henry! Great talk!" Emma walked ahead of him at a brisk pace but he easily jogged to catch up with her.

"Are you in love with Mom?"

"What Henry? Where is this all coming from?"

"You're deflecting."

"God you sound just like your mother."

"And that makes you feel…?"

"I don't know."

"Why haven't you at least tried to make something else work with her? I mean especially after Robin was out of the picture, you were right there. Killian was gone… and instead of trying to build a serious relationship, you guys decide to have a baby."

"I don't know. There was too much familiarity. We were too comfortable with each other. It's like… it's like she's one of my limbs or a part of my body."

"And thats bad because…?" Henry paused for a second, "I gotta tell you I've seen the way you two are with each other. Are you attracted to her?"

"Henry! That's not really an appropriate thing to ask your mother."

"A simple yes or no would suffice."

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?"

"Well then I don't see an issue."

Emma and Henry walked for a ways more before Emma practically whispered, "What if she doesn't love me back?"

"Look Ma, she's never said one thing to me that let's me know definitively but she'd have to be crazy not to love you and you'd have to be blind not to see it in the way she looks at you."

Emma just nodded and they finished their walk.

 *****A happy ending may be just on the horizon ;) Please review. I love all you loyal readers.*****


	5. Part 5

*****Author's Note: I'm sorry this update didn't come sooner. I had plans to have this up Monday but I had writers block for a little while. I also just got a promotion at work and they have me working completely flopped hours from what I normally work so I'm exhausted and my internal clock is going haywire. We may or may not be getting to the goods. The rating of this chapter may or may not be M for Mature. We may or may not be very near the end. Awww I'm sad just thinking about it. I love my loyal followers. Please read and tell me the truth but be gentle. ;)*****

Regina's backyard looked like a kids dream. Too bad Josh and Neal were the only young attendees. Regina and Snow had thought ahead though. It was a lego themed party. The cake was extravagant. Emma couldn't even begin to comprehend where they had gotten it but it was three tiered and said Happy Birthday Josh on the different tiers. It had a giant lego 1 on top that Emma discovered was in fact a candle but looked so much like actual legos that at first she had wanted to play with it. There were plates with lego people faces on them, a napkin holder made from legos as well as one to hold the forks and spoons.

Even the pizza they were set to eat looked like legos. They were cut into 2x4 squares with two pepperonis on each. There was lego bean bag toss, a lego piñata, pin the head on the lego man and some other simple lego-themed games that Emma had yet to discover the rules to.

For the kids, there were juice boxes that looked like legos. For the many adults at the party, Snow and Regina bought three large drink dispensers that looked like lego people heads but dispensed Coors Light, Margaritas, and Water from the spigot near the bottom of the head.

It was shaping up to be a heck of a party if Emma did say so herself and Snow and Regina had really outdone themselves. If only the brunette hostess had bothered to show her face. There were already guests arriving. They went around back to sit and chat. Charming and Neal were the first to arrive, Snow had been at Regina's since midmorning so she joined them playing hostess while Emma greeted newcomers and directed them where to go. Ruby and Granny were next to arrive, followed closely by Archie and the dwarves. Lily and Will showed up together, Maleficent hot on their heels. Emma had heard she didn't exactly approve of their relationship but she was not always up to date on the town gossip.

The party had started to kick off. Henry played with his brother and their uncle. The adults were drinking and carrying on when Regina finally decided to make her entrance and Emma stopped in her tracks. Boy did the woman know how to make an entrance. She looked so carefree yet flawless. Her hair had been freshly dyed, as she told Emma yesterday she didn't want to have any grey hairs in any pictures, and perfectly quaffed. She was wearing a mint green sleeveless dress with a ruffled skirt and she looked more beautiful in this moment than Emma had ever seen her look. Her legs seemed to go on forever and in true Regina Mills fashion ended in 4 inch heels that probably cost a fortune. Emma couldn't look away. Most of the guests had taken notice of Regina but a few were more concentrated on Emma taking notice of Regina.

"Hey doll you look incredible."

Regina blushed and thanked Emma, "Hey sorry it took me so long I just wanted to look really sensational in any pictures we take today." They both chuckled and smiled at each other. Regina appraised Emma's attire as well. The blonde looked beautiful. She always did. Her princess curls didn't falter and her makeup was light. She was wearing her normal skinny jeans with brown boots. The dress shirt she wore was a gorgeous burgundy, Regina's favorite color. Did Emma know that? Regina had worn this particular dress because Emma's favorite color was green but surely Emma wasn't concerned with such things.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Everyone had a blast and some were stumbling down Mifflin St when the party was over. David said he would make sure everyone got home safely and he was already scheduled to take the evening shift anyways so he'd be on call tonight.

Snow helped Regina clear some of the food and games but Regina kept telling her not to worry. Henry and Emma would clear some of it up this weekend finally playing their part in Josh's birthday bash. Emma said goodbye to the last of the guests and came outside to help her two favorite brunettes clear up any perishables from Regina's backyard.

"This was a hell of a party you two. Well done," Emma hugged her mother. She attempted kiss Regina on the cheek as she was cleaning one of the buffet tables but Regina turned just in time and she caught her square on the mouth. It was extremely brief as Emma had not intended to linger. Regina's eyes were wide and she looked to Snow for guidance.

Snow turned her head towards the house and replied, to no one, "I'll be right there. Well it appears as if I am needed inside. Regina I will bring Josh home tomorrow morning at about 10 ok?" She didn't wait for a response just bolted out of the backyard.

Regina glared at Snow's backside as she left, then gave Emma a tight lipped smile awkwardly looking at the ground, "Excuse me" she said softly as she attempted to move back into the house.

"I don't know what else I need to do Regina."

Regina stopped and looked around the yard, "Well, you could break down the tables…"

"No not… You know what never mind. It was a great party. See ya later," Emma's tone did not indicate to the brunette at all that she wasn't upset about something but Emma was already disappearing through the adjoining fence into her own backyard.

Regina glared at the gate for a second. Emma was being extremely rude all of the sudden for no apparent reason. Did she think Regina'd kissed her on purpose and now she was angry? Regina squared her shoulders and charged after her. She opened Emma's sliding glass door. The blonde was pacing back and forth in her kitchen when Regina stormed into the house.

"Well that was a little rude Miss Swan. What is the matter with you all the sudden? I put all this work into OUR son's birthday and this is how you act?" Emma had really pushed Regina if she was calling her Miss Swan.

"What do I need to do Regina?"

"Why do you keep saying that? What is wrong?"

"What do I have to do to get to realize that I'm in love with you?"

Regina simply stared in awe at the woman she adored, fighting back tears and disbelief, "What?"

"What do I need to do? Spend all my spare time with you? Save the town with you? Be best friends with you? Have a baby with you? Oh, wait a minute… wait a minute, I've done all those things!"

"How about actually communicate? Tell me these things. Don't yell at me like I'm some kind of mind reader Emma!"

"Oh what? I was just supposed to say Regina I love you and everything would be fine?!"

"Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in your own head all the time!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"This," Regina lunged forward and crashed her lips into Emma's clumsily pawing at any part of the blondes upper torso she could get her hands on. She could tell Emma was surprised at first but when her arms wrapped around the older woman Regina knew that Emma was not bluffing.

Regina moaned into Emma's mouth when the blonde moved her hands down Regina's back to palm the Mayor's magnificent behind. She pushed the brunettes core against her upper thigh and Regina gasped into Emma's mouth. The sheriff smirked a bit as she watched the Mayor bite her lip, "So much for sex not being a priority. I think someone has been denied release for too long."

Regina chuckled, composing herself a bit by running her fingers through her hair, "Don't flatter yourself Miss Swan. I've got two hands and a closet full of sex toys."

Emma's eyes got dark with lust. She leaned in and whispered real close to Regina's ear, "Well tonight Madam Mayor," the brunette noticeably shivered, "you won't be using any sex toys because I'm going to make you come so many times you'll lose count."

Regina turned her head and kissed Emma deeply. Their tongues flicked and explored. Regina held on to the back of Emma's neck. When breathing became a necessity, she pulled back and rested her forehead against Emma's never breaking their embrace, "Promise?"

Emma surprised Regina by kissing her tenderly and then again when she felt Emma pick her up bridal style. Regina squeaked which Emma thought had to be the cutest sound she'd ever heard. Regina clasp her hands around Emma's neck holding on tightly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you upstairs to my bedroom so that I can finally see you naked in my bed like I've imagined you a thousand times and so I can make love to you again and again somewhere we can get comfortable," Emma moved closer to the stairs, "Although it did cross my mind to push up your dress and eat you out on my kitchen table," Regina's breathing hitched audibly, "but I kinda found that bad form since we have holiday and family dinners there every so often," Emma smiled at Regina.

"Good call," they both nodded and Emma carried Regina up the stairs as if she weighed nothing.

When Emma entered her bedroom, she laid Regina down on the bed and ran back to close and lock the door. Regina sat up on her elbows and watched Emma turn back toward her. The blonde was acting absolutely predatory, like she wanted to eat Regina alive and the mayor was loving it. Emma pulled off her shoes, her eyes never leaving Regina's. Her shirt was thrown haphazardly across the room and Emma reached Regina as she started to unbutton her jeans.

Regina reached her hands forward and grabbed Emma's, "Let me." She held onto the blonde's hips as she leaned forward and placed the tenderest of kisses on the younger woman's stomach. She unzipped the jeans that were plastered onto Emma's body and slipped her hands into them slowly moving so that, in the end, she cupped Emma's firm ass, "God I love how your ass looks in these jeans," the brunette breathed onto Emma's stomach, "but I love how it feels out of them."

Emma chuckled, "You need to stop teasing me woman." Her voice was riddled with lust. Regina had never heard her sound so utterly sexy. She hadn't thought it possible but she got even wetter hearing the sheriff's voice in that moment.

Emma untied the small bow that cinched Regina's dress at the waist and grabbed the hem. Regina lifted her arms so that her best friend could pull the dress straight up and over her head. Emma turned the dress right-side out and hung it neatly over the chair in the corner. Regina was speechless. When Emma came back the former queen pulled her down on top of her and kissed her passionately, nibbling at her lips.

"What was that for?"

"I just love you a lot and I've been holding it inside for a while."

Emma kissed her this time, "Well you don't have to anymore because I am equally in love with you. My heart skips a beat when you walk in a room. I look at you and everything is better. I'm better. I just hate that I was too much of a coward to say so sooner."

"Well what's past is past. But Emma?" The blonde looked into chocolate eyes, "Don't hold back now okay?"

Emma beamed, "As you wish my queen."

 *****Mwahaha. I know I'm evil but aren't you glad we at least got them together. More to come ;) Pun intended. Please review! Also bonus points if you spot the Friends reference.*****


End file.
